Metroid Hatcher
The Metroid Hatcher is a Phazon Metroid further mutated by Phazon. It features four long tentacles which it can use to drain the life energy of creatures, much like Hunter Metroids. It is one of the very few breeds capable of reproduction. Physiology The Metroid Hatcher's no longer has a translucent membrane protecting its organs, but instead an extensively developped, Phazite-like shell. Four tentacles dangle from underneath it, and a mouth is now located at the front. The Metroid is mostly purple in color, with several locations such as the sharp ends of its body covered in blue while its oral cavity features a slight pink coloration. The Metroid Hatcher's maw is triangular in shape. Whenever it closes, the horizonal bottom of its mouth are pulled together to form a vertical slit. Despite being outlined with sharp teeth, the Metroid Hatcher does not seemingly use its oral cavity for offensive purposes. Regardless, it is from this singular opening that the creature spawns Phazon Metroids. Battle The Metroid Hatcher's main methods of attacks involve the use of its tentacles, either by spinning around violently as it attempts to whip Samus, or by latching onto her to drain her life energy. If the latter attack is used, she must struggle through sheer physical strength to escape the Metroid's grip. Ironically, these very tentacles are also the key to defeating the creature; their glowing tips are vulnerable to weapons and once they have been sufficiently harmed, they will retract into the Metroid's shell in order to heal. Unable to use its tentacles, it will resort to releasing Phazon Metroids from its mouth as a defensive measure. Meanwhile, the Metroid Hatcher will still spin around the room, though more so as a way to maintain some distance from Samus. She must shoot at its mouth whenever it is about to spawn its children, which is indicated by the release of blue smoke from its opening. This will eventually stun the Hatcher, allowing one of its tentacles to be pulled out of its shell and torn off completely with the Grapple Lasso. If it is not quickly stunned during the spawning phase, the tentacles will fully heal and the creature will simply return to its attack phase. The Phazon Metroids should be dispatched quickly as well, otherwise they may prove to be a great hindrance to Samus throughout the battle. When a tentacle is successfully torn off, blue blood will temporarily jet from the wound and the Metroid will extend its remaining tentacles to attack Samus, requiring her to repeat the process. Ripping off all four tentacles will kill the Metroid Hatcher. The Hyper Ball is a good method to simultaneously damage all tentacles at once. If the Metroid Hatcher latches on to Samus in Morph Ball mode however, she will be unable to do anything until it decides to throw her. Seeker Missiles are also effective, as each individual tentacle can be targeted with the homing weapon. Metroid Hatchers are fought at three locations: in the Metroid Creche on the Space Pirate Homeworld, in the Aurora Chamber on the Valhalla, and in Generator B on Norion. The one in the Generator B lives in a corrupted area, and can be fully healed by the Phazon in it. Once Samus has received both the X-Ray Visor and the Nova Beam, she can use them in conjunction to aim and shoot directly at a Hatcher's heart. The X-Ray Visor allows her to see the organ through the Phazite shell, while the Nova Beam's properties enable it to travel through the shell unhindered. This will effectively kill any Hatcher in a single, anticlimactic hit. Logbook entry Trivia *The Metroid Hatcher is the first and only boss that can be killed in one shot without any cheats. *Metroid Hatchers are the only known species of Metroid to possess a heart; nearly all other types instead possess nuclei. *Ilya Nazarov designed and modeled the Metroid Hatcher. *The Hatcher's tentacles, as well as the creature's movement patterns and attacks, are directly reminiscent of the Hunter Metroid. Interestingly, both Hunters and Hatchers are advanced stages of their larval forms, the Tallon Metroid and Phazon Metroid, respectively. This may not be a coincidence, however, as Phazon Metroids themselves are mutated Tallon Metroids. *The tentacles are also shared with early Metroid art in the original game and the Nintendo Comics System. *All three Metroid Hatchers can be ignored or skipped completely on a fast run: The wing containing Generator B on Norion is a completely optional area, so the Hatcher there can be ignored completely (however, this Hatcher must be defeated if the player wishes to obtain all 9 Energy Cells); the same goes for the one on the Pirate Homeworld, since it's only necessary to destroy it to retrieve an Energy Tank and unlock a shortcut. The Hatcher in the Aurora Chamber on the Valhalla is automatically encountered after restoring power to the room's systems (by using 2 Energy Cells); however, it can be avoided by simply running to the upper exit of the room (doing this will cause the Hatcher to wait by the upper doorway until the player returns, when it can again be avoided by heading directly to the lower door). *Its frontal pair of tusks and central upper horn are highly reminiscent of the Alpha and Gamma Metroids. *The Metroid Hatcher shares its battle theme with skirmishes against Crawlmines and Crawltanks, and "Jolly Roger" Drones. Gallery Metroid_Hatcher_at_Generator_B.png|The Metroid Hatcher encountered at Norion's Generator B. Image:Metroid_Hatcher_4.jpg|The Hatcher on the Homeworld emerges. Image:Metroid_Hatcher_3.jpg|The Hatcher's spinning attack. Image:Metroid_Hatcher_2.jpg|The Hatcher on the Valhalla. Image:Metroid_Hatcher_X-ray.jpg|The Hatcher's Heart is targeted using the X-Ray Visor. Image:Possible_Leviathan.jpg|Artwork of a Metroid Hatcher. File:Frk97.jpg|Possible Danny Richardson concept art. File:MBjWj.jpg|Possible Danny Richardson concept art. ru:Метроид-Наседка Category:Bosses Category:Metroids Category:Norion Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Pirate Research